Fighter
by Adorable-Marshmallow
Summary: James' life was great, he was in an amazing band and has the best of friends any one can have, but one day he get's terrible news. From then on his life goes tumbling out of control. One bad thing happening after another but through it all everyone sees that James is a fighter.
1. The Begining

**A/N:**** Wasssup, I'm new here and this is the first thing I've ever written, please go easy on me. I really want this to be a good story and I really want people to like it!(:If people like it then this story will be full of angst, there is a lot of things that I have planned for it, I really hope you like it!(:Not really sure what else to put here. . .**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"Ugh, I am soooooo boreeeeed!" Carlos Garcia whined as he layed on the couch.

"Would you mind being quiet? I'm trying to read here!" Logan Mitchell yelled at the tiny latino. As soon as Logan thought Carlos was done with his little whine fest he was caught off guard with a couch pillow to the face.

"Seriously Carlos?" Logan yelled out in rage.

"Entertain me!" He shouted.

"Oh I'll entertain you big time!" Logan said as he raised one of his books in the air, aiming for Carlos' face.

"Shutup! James is sleeping, remember?" Kendall Knight yelled from the kitchen

Both boys stopped what they we're doing and sat back down.

"Maybe we should wake him up, he's been sleeping all day." Logan said.

"More like that past week." Kendall mumbled from the kitchen.

Things have not been the same around the Palm Woods the last couple of days. With no James around have the crazy antics they usually do have not been happening. It has been quite boring actually.

"That's it, I'm gonna go wake him up!" Carlos said as he jumped up tapping his helmet twice racing off only to be stopped by Kendall.

"Wait a minute Carlitos, you know how mad James can get if we wake him up".

"Yeah but, we haven't done anything with him in forever!"

"Let's just go see how he's doing." Suggested Logan.

"Fine."

The 3 boys headed for James and Carlos' room. When they got in, the room was pitched black.

"I can't see anything." Kendall said turning on the light.

"Ugghhhhh! Turn it off!" James yelled from the under the covers.

"Come on, you need to get out of bed." Logan said.

"No."

"Awe, come on!" Carlos pleaded.

"Please!" Logan chimed in.

"We won't leave until you get up!" Kendall yelled.

"I'm not getting up."

"Please James!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEAAAAAASSSSEEE!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"When you get out of bed, I will."

"FINE!" James said getting up.

"Wow, you look horrible." Logan said. James was completely pale. James was never pale. His eyes where baggy and dark. It looked like he was breaking out in a sweat. He was giving Logan a death glare.

"Umm, let's go to the pool!"

"Do we have to?" James whined. "Can't we just stay here and watch t.v?"

"You're going outside." Logan said.

"I don't wan to go outside, have you looked at me?" James said.

"Too bad." Kendall said, pulling James out of the room with Carlos and Logan following. When they go to the pool no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" James asked.

"They're all at that new movie premiere."

"Man, how long have I been sleeping?"

"A long time time." Logan said jumping in. He started to slpash water at James. "Get in!"

"Watch it!" James yelled. Kendall and Carlos both jumped in and joined Logan with his slash fight. Suddenly James felt a wave flash through him "The hell?" he asked himself. Then the as a big splash.

"Did James jump in?" Kendall asked. "I don't see him." As Kendall looked aroun they aw bubbles come up.

"I think he's drowning!" Yelled Logan. Without hesitation, Carlos went down for him. Kendall and Logan both got out of the pool. After was seemed like forever, Carlos came up with James. Kendall helped get James out and onto the ground.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked worried as Logan started to do CPR.

James wasn't moving.

"Jamie. . ." Carlos said getting really cared. After a few moments of Logan doing CPR he started coughing sending relief through all of them.

"James, are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Um, yeah sorry I just lost my balance. I'm just gonna go back to the apartment if that's ok."

"Yeah. . . that's fine." Said Kendall.

With that James left. Leaving his best friends still scared out of their minds.

"That was weird." Logan said then looking at Carlos who was still freaked out.

"Don't worry Carlos, he's just really tired." Kendall said smiling at him. little did theyknow that was not the case, something was wrong and that was only the begining.

**What do you think? Was it a fail? Should I keep going or not? I might of rushed in to fast. I'm sorry if it was horrible:/ Please review! Please be nice! I'm really nervous about this. Oh well lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, thanks for the feedback!(: I really appreciate it! I just want to say that what is happening to James right now really isn't the main plot; it really is the beginning for all the things that will happen. It's partially a sick fic but not really it won't be like others (I hope) I'm going to try to do everything I can for this story. I really want to get this part done because I have a really good chapter in mind based off Kelly Clarkson's new song "Dark Side" It's an amazing song, you should listen to it and you'll probably then know where I'm going with this. Well not really, it's like half of where I'm. There's so much I'm sorry lol There's A LOT of angst though so don't worry. I'll shut up now. I really hope everybody likes it and keeps reading(:**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"DOGS! Focus!" Gustavo yelled.

'Focus? How can I focus when I feel like shit?' James thought to himself.

Logan noticing the look on his friends face. "Can we take a break please? Just like 5 minutes?" He asked.

"Fine but only 5 minutes. The producers of New Town High will be here soon and we got to blow their minds with my awesome song again!" Gustavo said as Kelly rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Do they seriously want another song from us?" Kendall asked.

"Like Gustavo said Kendall, we are awesome." Carlos said.

"No he said the song was awesome." said Logan.

"Same thing." Carlos replied.

"Not really."

"Do you want to go Logan? I'll take you right here and now!" Carlos yelled at Logan.

"Bring it Garcia!" Logan shouted back.

"GUYS! Please I have a headache." said James.

"What? Are you okay?" asked Kendall. `

"Yeah I'm fine; I just want to get this over with."

"ALRIGHT!" They are here!" shouted Gustavo.

"That was not 5 minutes." Kendall said as the producers walked in.

"Get over it, now show them what you're made of!" shouted Gustavo.

'Easy for you to say.' James thought.

The music started playing. First Kendall started singing. They doing great, then James got that feeling wash over him again. 'Shit.' James went running out of the recording studio. Logan ran after him, he found James just as he reached the bathroom where he was throwing up. When he seemed to be finished he asked "James are you okay?" while putting his hand on James' shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry I just felt a little nauseas."

"Obliviously, you threw up."

"James!" Kendall yelled as he came running. James gave him a smile showing that he was okay. He then noticed Carlos standing behind him with an uneasy look.

"Carlos, I'm fin-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as he lowered his head back into the toilet. Seeing his best friend like this made Carlos even more scared making him run out.

"What is with all this running lately?" Kendall asked. He looked at Logan who was glaring at him, telling him to go to Carlos. "Right." He said leaving. Logan turned his attention back to James, who went back to throwing up.

"Ugh, this is so gross." James said.

Carlos was pacing back and forth out in the hallway when Kendall showed up.

"Hey bud, you okay?" He asked

Carlos didn't answer; he was too busy in his own little world.

"Carlos!"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay. . ."

"Oh, yeah I'm just. . . thinking." He said

"You freaked out."

"Sorry I don't like seeing people get sick." Carlos said.

"Right. . . so you're fine?" He asked Carlos

"I'm not the one who is throwing up." Carlos pointed out.

"Hey is everything alright?" Kelly came out from the studio to where Carlos and Kendall where.

"I think so." Kendall said. Logan and James then came out from the bathroom.

"James I think you should go lay down." Logan said

"Logan, I swear I'm fine."

"Maybe we should do this another day. . ." Gustavo said to the producers walking out as well.

"That's fine with us." They said their goodbyes and left.

"Wanna explain what just happened?" asked Gustavo looking at the boys.

"I threw up." James said.

Gustavo raised an eyebrow "Yeah, why?"

"I don't maybe because we're in Los Angeles where the sun is constantly shining in my face with the combination of the humid heat. Things like that tend to happen." James said.

"Yeah but not to you, you LOVE the sun. You live to tan." Carlos injected.

"What if I'm sick of tanning?"

All five of them gasped at James' remark.

"What? James Diamond doesn't want to tan?" Kendall said gaping.

"Wow, okay it's not a big deal. I just want to leave now."

"Okay you can. . ." Kelly said. James turned around and headed for the door.

"Should we be worried?" Logan asked after James left.

"Maybe just a little." Kendall said.

"Can I go too? I want to make sure he's okay." Carlos said.

Yeah, fine go, today didn't go as planned so why you don't you all just go home." Gustavo said turning to go to his office.

"Just be back here tomorrow." Kelly said following him.

"Will do." Kendall said as they left. When they got back to the James was lying face down on the couch with all the blinds closed.

"Hey James." Carlos said sitting next to James' feet on the couch.

"Carlos, no offense but I'm not in the talking mood."

"Oh, that's fine. . ." Carlos said as James got up from the couch.

"I'm going to go watch t.v in our room, hopefully I can get rid of this headache." James walked off into their room, leaving Carlos on the couch.

**Okay, this was a bad chapter, I'm sorry again I didn't know how to end this one. I hope this was decent enough:/ Please review!(: Things are going to start happening now!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey, thanks for sticking to this. Makes my day lol. Hope you like this chapter(:**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"I'm getting really sick of him sleeping all the time. He never used to sleep this much." Carlos said leaning back on the couch.

"I know but weshould let him do what he wants untill he feels better. He's been really moody lately, every thing makes him mad."

"Or annoyed." Kendall said. "Well it's 8 and I dont wanna leave James alone in the apartment so let's watch some movies."

"Good idea." said Logan. "What did you have in mind?"

"Stephen King's IT." **(A/N, yeah I know weird movie but it's the only long movie I can think of for it to kill time, plus I'm watching it right now lol.)**

"What? That's not scary." Logan said.

"It is if you're afraid of clowns." Carlos said. "It's entertaining."

"I guess."

"So let's watch it." Kendall said turning on the t.v.

After the movie ended, Logan stood up, "Well I'm going to bed. Thepast twp days have been weird."

"You can say that again. What about you Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Okay night Carlitos." Kendall said walking to his and Logan's bedroom.

"Night." After Carlos turned off the t.v and all the lights he headed to his and James' room. When he walked in James was laying on the floor sleeping. 'He didn't even make it to the bed.' Carlos though to himself kneeling down to wake him up and put him on his bed.

"James, wake up."

"What?!" James woke up in a jump making Carlos fall back.

"Oh, dude I'm sorry you just scared me." James said holding out his hand to help Carlos up.

"It's fine but why were you on the foor? Why didn't you call for us?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was really tired."

"I know James, that's been your excuse for everything now. Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"No Carlos, I'm fine." James said crawling into his bed. "Goodnight."

"Night." Carlos said sighing.

Around 4 am, Carlos heard strange noises coming from the other side of the room.

"James?" He got up to turn on the light to see what was going on. He looked at James who was thrashing around in his bed. His legs were kicking everywhere. He was extremely sweaty and he looked like he was in pain. "James!" Carlos said as he went to sit on the bed to try to calm him down. He was about to call for Logan when James' eyes shot open, he sat straight up pushing Carlos away as he started collapsed to the floor shaking. Carlos then notice red flowing on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Carlos ran out of his room and into Kendall and Logan's room. "LOGAN!" Carlos yelled as he shook Logan to wake him up.

"WHAT? Carlos is 4 am!" he sat up punching Carlos in the shoulder.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked as he woke up.

"James! Theres something wrong with him!"

"Wrong? Wh-" As Logan was about to asked what was wrong they heard a scream of pain. All 3 of them looked at eachother. They started back to James. He was rolling on the floor holding his stomach occasinally grabbing his head indicating that it wasn't only his stomach that was hurting. He was still screaming.

"Logan! What do we do?!" Kendall asked staring at James in horror.

"We gotta take him to the hospital, Kendall grab him." Logan said.

Kendall nodded as he went for James who was still thrashing around. "James stay still." James' head was to fuzzy to listen to Kendall. "James! Come on!" He only anwered with another scream of pain. Without hesitating Kendall picked him up brital style not caring if James would resist and went for the door.

"Carlos! Let's go!" Logan yelled. Carlos followed them with his eyes full of tears. They left the apartment and went to the elevated. James let out a moan, his eyes were the same as Carlos. Logan knew they were tears of pain. The elevater open after what seemed like forever. They bulted to the car. When they got there Logan opened the door. "Kendall put him in." he nodded putting James in the back seat.

Carlos who was silent the whole time finally spoke up. "Kendall go in the front with Logan, I'll stay back here with him."

'Are you sure you can handle him?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, we gotta go!"

They all got in the car and started towards the hospital. Carlos was holding James down. "Jamie, it's gonna be okay." He whispered. James responded by kicking the window out of the car. Glass went flying all over. They were all in shock. Carlos continued to cry harder. "Jamie."

"God, he's in so much pain." Logan said through tears.

"Logan hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

They finally arrived at the hospital. Kendall got out of the car to the back seat to get James. he didn't care if James was still thrashing he just wanted to get him inside. They all raced to the front desk where the nurse was startled.

"He needs help!" Kendall said. The nusre paged for a stretcher. A few doctors and nurses cam out with one. "Whats going on with him?" A doctor asked as they put James on the stretcher.

"We're not sure, we just know he's in pain." Logan said. The doctor nodded as they wheeled James away.

**Okay, I hope that was decent enough. I'm still not sure what kind of sick James is, I'm still deciding on what to do there. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this is probably really bad, I really hate this one, I wanted to get the sick part out of the way so I can get into the main story line. If I didnt get that part finished in this it would of taken me forever to finish. It feels like im rushing in again, I'm sorry if anyone thinks it goes in to fast. I was trying to make this good. From here on out things start to happen, I don't know if I said that I'm going to be extremely mean to James in this story, I'm sorry haha, but I love him so i hope it's okay, and I'm sorry if some of the spelling is wrong. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Big time Rush**

Logan was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. They had been waiting for a few hours, it was torture.

"It should not take this long." Logan remarked as he paced. Carlos was sitting quielty in a chair in front of were Logan was walking. He was finding his constant pacing rather annoying.

"Logan sit down! Walking is not helping."

Logan gave Carlos an annoyed look, "I'm sorry I'm scared."

Carlos was about to say something back to him when Kendall walked in, "I just got off the phone with my mom again, theyre almost here."

"Did you call Gustavo and Kelly?" Carlos asked, "You know how they are if you don't tell them what's going on. Espically Kelly."

"I'll do that right now." Kendall said dialing Gustavo's number.

"GUSTAVO! YOUR PHONE IS RINGING!" Kelly yelled.

"ANSWER IT! I'M BUSY!" Gustavo yelled slamming his head down on the piano in fustration.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "FINE! Hello?"

"Kelly?"

"Kendall? Why are you calling so early in the morning?" Kelly asked confused.

Kendall did not want to go over what he did with his mom and relive everything. "It's James, there's something wrong with him."

"What? What do you mean wrong?"

"I don't know, he's just really sick."

"Alright, we're on our way. GUSTAVO GET OFF THE PIANO WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" Kelly yelled as she hung up.

Kendall slumped against the wall. 'He'll be okay, he has to be, it's James. He just needs to shake it off.' He thought to himself. He straightened himself up and walked back to Carlos and Logan.

"They're on their way too."

Logan nodded, Carlos stared into the distance. "What are we suppse to do know?" He asked.

"We wait." Kendall said. They all sat there, looking into the hallways as other people were coming in. Some came to visit their loved ones who just needed a simple cast for breaking something, others came in to visit for someone having a baby and celbrating life. But for Carlos, Kendall and Logan it was a complete oppisite. They had no idea what was going to happen to James. They jus knew that there was something seriously wrong with him. For all they knew, that could of been the last time they would get to see James alive.

They were brought out of their thoughts when Gustavo and Kelly walked in.

"Guys!" Kelly yelled.

"Hey." They said back.

"How are guys though? Seriously."

"Scared." Carlos said, Kendall and Logan nodded.

Kelly could see that. "What exactly happened?"

They caught them up to speed and old them how James went crazy from the pain he was feeling. Gustavo and Kelly stared at them. They sat down with the boys, all of them quiet. Gustavo didn't even say anything. They sat there in silence until Ms. Knight and Katie walked in.

"Boys!" She said hugging Kendall.

"Whats's going on? Is James oaky?" Katie asked.

"The only thing we know is James is sick and in pain."

"Has a doctor come out to talk to you?" Ms. Knight asked.

"No, but I am now." A man said walking towards them. He was an older man, in his late 40's. He had some grey hair in his hair. He seemed very nice and had a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Randy Mills. I'm going to be James' doctor." He said holding his hand out to shake Jennifer's hand.

"What's wrong with him?!" Carlos blurted out.

Mills hesitated for a minute and his smile faded away. Carlos didn't like how he did that.

"We're not sure yet. We're still doing test and taking samples. He was a mess when he was brought in which is why it's taking longer than it usally would. I just wanted to come out and meet all of you and ask a few questions."

"Alright." Jennifer said.

"Good. So has he ever been like this before? This sick I mean."

"No, this has never happened, and he's never sick."

"Huh, thats weird." Mills said thinking.

"What do you think?" Carlos asked.

"What?"

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

'He's really anxious about this, he must care a lot for James.' He thought to himself.

"To be honest son, I'm not sure. The symptoms he's showing are symptoms of a lot of things. It could be the flu, or something more serious."

"Like what?" Kendall asked. Mills looked at all of them. He didn't want to make them feel worst, especally the small boy with black hair, his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

'Maybe I shouldn't have of said that.' He thought to himself again.

"Um, so how long has he been acting like this?" Completely ignoring Kendall's question.

"About a week, he's been sleeping non stop, he hasn't eaten, he's always laying in the dark, he randomly passes out and every time he moves he runs to the bathroom to throw up." Logan explained.

"That basically answered all my questions. Except for the pain he's having, I really never seen someone it that state before."

Carlos, Logan and Kendall's heart sank even more.

"Has he ever had pain like that before?"

No that's why we're so scared, he's never acted like that."

"I see well-"

"Mills, come here for a second." Another doctor said from another room.

"Excuse me." Mills said going to him.

Carlos gulped and Kendall put his arm his shoulder to calm him down. Mills was with the other doctor for a few minutes, until he walked back over to them.

Mills looked at them, "James' test just came back. "

"And?" Kendall asked.

"He has stomach cancer. I'm sorry." **(A/U I know it takes like a week to find that out its been about 1 day, I just needed to get this out of the way.)**

All 8 faces dropped. Carlos felt like he got hit by a train.

"What? That can't be right, I would of saw the signs. He doesn't have cancer." Logan said.

"I know this is hard to take, but he does."

"No, I-" Logan was about to react more when Carlos interupted him.

"Can we see him?" he asked in a whisper.

Mills took a breath, "I suppose so." Mills called a nusre over, "Can you take them to James Diamond's room?" she nodded. "He was just put in there, he's asleep so don't wake him."

They nodded and headed down to ICU. They looked and saw patients in their rooms. They were all hooked up to machines that were keepong them alive. They saw people crying. They got even more scared. They were so lost in thought that they didn't even notice the nurse had stop and they pratically ran her into the wall.

"We're here." She said. They all nodded and she left.

"Who wants to go first?" Logan asked.

"I will." Carlos said. Logan and Kendall looked at Carlos confused.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Carlos took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in and saw James. He looked sicker than he was earlier. He stepped closer and took a seat next to James and took his hand into his. Carlos wasn't going to lose him.

**This was so bad i'm really sorry, if you want me to keep going please tell me. I dont know if this is a good story. I would love a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
